


Proposition

by Apuzzlingprince



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adult!Hiro, M/M, mention of past Honey/Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro approaches his mentor with a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is so sugary sweet I almost hate myself for writing it. After seeing all those adult!Hiro designs, I had to write do it, though.

Alistair had to admit, the lad had grown into a handsome young man. Still nowhere near as tall as himself, with perpetually-disheveled hair and that silly little tooth gap, but Hiro had lost his baby face and developed muscle in all the right places. Years of vigilantism had treated him well; his physique was appropriate for that of a hero, pleasantly thick around his arms, torso, and legs. In hand to hand combat, he would have been a formidable opponent. There had been some fuzz on his chin in the years prior, but he had started shaving that off upon becoming a representative of Krei Tech.

He watched his protégé mingle with his friends and colleagues from the balcony and felt himself swell with pride. One day, Hiro would be the new face of Krei Tech, and watching him smile and laugh and exude charisma, he knew he couldn’t have chosen better.

He finished off his glass of champagne and set the empty glass on the balcony rail, turning to look out over the city. He had spent much of the night here, watching the sun descend behind the buildings and out of sight. The celebration was for the successful marketing campaign of the nurse bot, and he had come primarily as a show of gratitude for Hiro’s years of collaborating with Krei Tech rather than any desire to socialize. In a few hours, he would be able to head home.

A body sidled up beside him, arms folding next to his. He glanced over, arching his eyebrow when he saw it was Hiro grinning back at him. “Shouldn’t you be mingling with your friends?”

Hiro slapped his arm with a hand. “Hey, you’re my friend too. Aren’t you going to come out and let me embarrass you in front of everyone?”

Alistair visibly rolled his eyes. “Tempting, but I think I’ll pass. I’m still trying to live down the time you drunkenly sung Annie at me.”

“ _Drunkenly_ ,” Hiro said pointedly. “And that was like, six years ago, and it was _way_ more embarrassing for me than it was for you.”

“And yet, it was me who received the nickname ‘Warbucks’.”

Hiro offered him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry about that, but it does kind of suit you, what with the ‘bucks’ on the end. You are pretty filthy stinking rich.”

“That is true,” Alistair conceded with a toothy little smile. “But so are you, these days.”

“Yeah, I guess…” There was a brief silence before Hiro spoke again. “Hey, so, what’s my reward for marketing the nurse bot all by myself?”

“Hmm…” Alistair hadn’t prepared for this question. He didn’t have anything on hand that he could give Hiro, nor anything in mind to give the boy who already had everything. He tapped his thumbs together, thinking. “Why don’t you make a suggestion? Anything you want, I’m sure I’ll be able to procure it for you.”

“Anything?” Hiro was openly rocking on his heels in excitement. It was actually sort of endearing.

“Within reason,” Alistair added, nodding his head. “I’m not going to be able to buy you, say, a small island, but I could buy you a house if you were interested in moving out of your aunts.”

“Nah, I already tried that. I moved in with Honey when we were dating, remember? I missed my Aunt way too much.” Hiro reached for his arm, and Alistair accommodated this by turning around, allowing him to curl a hand around his forearm. “I don’t really want anything you can buy with money. I already have enough of that on my own.”

“I see…” Krei said slowly, to forestall interruption while he tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t be horribly insensitive. “…” Nothing was coming to mind. He looked around the balcony for inspiration, at a loss for what to do next. All his other problems were typically solved by throwing money at them. Hiro, as per usual, wasn’t being the sort of person he could throw money at to appease.

“…Okay,” Hiro said with an edge of exasperation. “I guess I’ll just have to show you.”

He felt Hiro’s hands cup either side of his head and then a mouth press to his lips, gentle and warm. Hiro’s long fingers briefly carded through his thick blonde hair before he withdrew, red-faced and grinning.

“H-Hiro,” Krei stammered, his mind firing off things to say and shooting them down all at once.

“That’s what you’ll be saying tonight.” Hiro winked, and he spluttered, feeling his face begin to warm. A key was shoved unceremoniously into his hand. He almost dropped it in surprise, and his jaw actually _did_ drop in surprise; when had Hiro become so forward? More importantly, when had he started developing these sort of feelings? …It certainly put all those times Hiro had dropped pens on the floor and asked him to pick them up into context. He'd assumed the boy was merely clumsy.

“See you later, Alistair!” Hiro gave him a departing kiss on the knuckles before he returned to his friends, resuming his casual mingling as if nothing of interest had taken place on the balcony.

Once alone, Krei looked down at his hand, at the key, and swallowed around a nervous lump in his throat. He was going to be making some mistakes tonight.


End file.
